Sedusa
This page is a villian my refence to villian z Sedusa is a young, beautiful and sexy mistress of disguise and seductress who uses her feminine wiles and quick wits to influence men to do her bidding. When her identity is revealed, she often fights with her whip-like hair which she can control. Appearance Sedusa has paste-white skin and black hair with red highlights that writhe in all directions, and wears an almost completely red outfit: long gloves and thigh-high boots, leotard, red fishnet stockings and black pantyhose she wears under the fishnets. She speaks in a harsh, angry voice when the girls reveal her true form, and in a soft, maternalistic voice when around the Professor. Background Sedusa is a parody of Medusa, the gorgon from Greek mythology who could turn people to solid stone just by looking at her. She was first introduced in the episode Mommy Fearest where she posed as a regular woman called Ima Goodlady (The words 'I'm a good lady' put together to make a full name). She infiltrated into the Powerpuffs' house and tried to manipulate Professor Utonium against the girls. When she left at night straight to the mayor's office to rob him of his precious jewels, Mayor called the Powerpuff Girls and announced them about the situation. Then Blossom planned that when they will catch Ima Goodlady, they will expose her true identity when she returns: Sedusa. After a short fight, the Professor returned and caught Sedusa, sending her to jail. In the next episode of Sedusa's appearance, Something's a Ms., Ms. Bellum was missing from work, and the mayor painfully "fired" her. He called the Powerpuff Girls and as they arrived, he gave them a letter made of newspaper articles, "I have Bellum. Bring $100,000,000 in un-marked non-consecutive bills to Ms. Bellum's house. No funny stuff! Love, Sedusa," written by Sedusa. The girls then fled with a bag to Ms. Bellum's house. Buttercup used her X-ray vision, and saw Ms. Bellum and Sedusa inside. They then crashed into her house, and caught a sight of "Ms. Bellum," having "Sedusa" tied up against a chair. Bubbles then pulls out the wig off of "Ms. Bellum's" head and saw the face of Sedusa. She, then captured all of the girls and used her sticky globs of hair gel to adhere them against the window. "Sedusa" then escapes the chair and gets in a fight with the real Sedusa. She pulls off her wig and then, Ms. Bellum defeats Sedusa, getting her hair wet and cutting every last piece of it. In Sedusa's final appearance, "Aspirations," she appears completely bald. She has recruited the Gangreen Gang to bring her the tiara, sceptre, and necklace of Cleopatra, which she grew to an enormous size and had snakes for hair, using her weapons to destroy almost all of Townsville and exact revenge on The Powerpuff Girls. Ace tells Blossum the tiara is what's creating the magic as an act of revenge for her betraying them. Finally, The Powerpuff Girls get the tiara off of her head, and she shrinks back to her regular size, falling in the mud (courtesy of Ace) and whining angrily about her third defeat, and is sent to jail once again. In the episode Equal Fights, Femme Fatale nicknamed Sedusa as that chick in the underwear. Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z Sedusa was an arch-enemy in Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z. Sakurako Kintoki got struck by a black light while she was trying on lipstick and turned into Sedusa. As with Himeko, the effects of the black light are not permanent in Sakurako (Annie in the English dub) and she can revert to her normal self, however, the curse causes her to transform into Sedusa whenever she wears lipstick. Sedusa, Sakurako can wear makeup to make herself look like anyone, as well as use her hair like tentacles, traits shared with her American counterpart, but unlike her American counterpart, both Sakurako and Sedusa are in love with Souichirou (Jason), a regular and innocent man, rather than Professor Utonium. It is possible that she has a playful affection to Poochie because in her debut fight and defeats him in the style of bull corrida. While Sakurako is kind and shy towards Souichirou, Sedusa is somewhat pushy and tries to seduce him all the time. In episode 8 Sakurako manages to win Souichirou's heart and they start a relationship, in episode 45 Souichirou discovers that Sedusa and Sakurako are the same person and confronts her about this telling her that he loves her for who she is and wants her to change back to normal, this confuses her to the point that she faints out of stress; upon waking up she remembers nothing about Sedusa. Powers *Seduction - Sedusa is sexy and uses her sexiness to seduce people into doing what she wants. **Mommy Fearest: She was seen seducing the Professor into being mean to The Powerpuff Girls. **Something's a Ms.: She was seen Seducing the Mayor into giving her the day off so that she could commit crimes. **Aspirations: She was seen seducing the Gangreen Gang into stealing things from a museum. *Disguise - Sedusa is a master of disguise and she will constantly go in disguise as other people so nobody will be able to tell who she is. **Mommy Fearest: She was in disguise as a woman named Ima Goodlady. **Something's a Ms.: She was in disguise dressed as Ms. Bellum and dressing Ms. Bellum as her. *Hair Manipulation - Sedusa can use her hair to attack people. **Mommy Fearest: She used her hair to hurt The Powerpuff Girls when she was fighting with them. **Something's a Ms.: She was using her hair to whip hair gel onto the girls and sticking them to walls. **See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey: She was using her hair to grab Bubbles and Buttercup and smash their faces together. **Aspirations: Her hair turned into snakes and they were being used to attack the girls. **Shotgun Wedding: A picture of her was seen with her using her hair to steal money from a bank and attack cops with it. **The Powerpuff Girls Rule!: She was seen using her hair to carry Mrs. Bellum and the Mayor. Weaknesses *Hair loss - In the episodes "Somethings a Ms." and "Aspirations" Sedusa can no longer fight once her hair got removed and she was completely weak and powerless. Her only two powers are her hair and her seductiveness, But her hair is her main power source for it is the only one that works on the girls and without her hair her seductiveness is nothing. *Water - When he hair gets wet, Sedusa loses control over her hair. And her sticky hair gel loses it's solidity, as seen in Something's a Ms. Gallery Images_.jpg Images_(5).jpg Sakurako_ppgz.jpg Images_(.jpg Download_hey.jpg Sedusa-Improved-from-678020.png 400px-Tumblr_lelfnfVZlU1qd3poio1_500.png Sedusa_unmasked_version_by_death_driver_5000-d3zsn8q.png Naughty.jpg Category:Enemy Category:Living characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Villians Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Supernaturals Category:Supernatural Category:Humans Category:Toon Fantasy Category:Powerpuff Girls D Category:Grim Tales Characters Category:Crossovers